


Congratulations

by BabyKai97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, I have no idea where this came from, M/M, Marriage, SORRY YALL, breaking up, i listen to way too many sad songs, literally no happy ending, no make ups, sekai - Freeform, short fic, should I write another part, there is a f-bomb, ughhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: “Congratulations. You finally broke me. Are you happy now?”orwhen Sehun is finally done with Kai's shit
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 15





	Congratulations

“Congratulations. You finally broke me. Are you happy now?” Sehun asked angrily, tears falling looking over at his husband as he packed clothes in bags that were on the bed. “I-I’m not. Sehun. I broke it off with her. Please don’t leave” Kai begged, grabbing Sehun’s arm. “Don’t touch me. Let go of my arm Kai” Sehun said, pulling his arm. Kai wouldn’t let go no matter how many times Sehun tugged his arm. “Don’t leave” Kai pleaded once more. 

“ I'm done Kai. I’m not staying. This has been going for what? Six months. You had plenty of time to break it off Kai! Did you forget that you had a husband and children that loved you? I’m tired of lying for you. When the kids ask where you are, I can’t just say that their father is out fucking to forget about us!” Sehun said, wrenching his arm away from Kai’s grip as he continued packing the bags for him and the kids. 

Sehun watched as Kai sat on the bed, guilt all over his face. A part of him felt bad for the older man and wanted to forgive him. But his husband has had more affairs over the past couple of years more times that he could count on both hands and Kai hasn’t stopped so why stay? 

“I’ll stop this time. I promise. Please don’t leave me. Don’t take the kids away. I love you all-“ Kai started when Sehun raised a finger to his lips as he walked over there. Sehun kneeled in front of the older, placing his hands on Kai’s cheeks. Sehun rubbed them gently as he kissed Kai’s forehead. “Jongin. You will always have a piece of my heart. You were my first everything. But I can’t stay with you if all you’re going to do is cheat on me and neglect the kids. I’m not letting our kids live in something like this. I'm through Kai. I can't live like this anymore and I can't let the kids live like this either. I’m doing this for me and the kids. If you cared you would’ve stopped after the first time I caught you” Sehun said calmly with no anger or hatred as he placed something in Kai’s hand and closed his hand. 

When Sehun finally moved, Kai reached out for him crying as Sehun avoided his touch and grabbed the bags from the bed that had the stuff he needed. “Goodbye Kai” he said leaving the room. Kai cried holding tight the object that Sehun gave him. He knew it was his lover's wedding ring and he hated himself for destroying his marriage and letting go of the one person who really cared and loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I have no idea where this came from. 
> 
> probably should stop listening to sad songs all day lol.


End file.
